Tsubaki (JBA)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Tsubaki | jname=ツバキ | tmname=Tsubaki | slogan=no | image=Tsubaki JBA.png | size=120px | caption=Tsubaki | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} (Japanese: ツバキ Tsubaki) is a character from Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure who is Jō's rival. History Tsubaki went to Professor Elm's lab to get a Pokémon and takes a from him, thinking that it is strong. Later on, Tsubaki meets Jō and decides to test out Chikorita by battling . During the battle, Tsubaki becomes Jō's rival and gets a bit disappointed when Chikorita lost despite the type-advantage Chikorita had. Tsubaki promises that he will be better next time. During the course of his Training, his Chikorita ends up evolving into a and then into a . Tsubaki enters Team Rocket's hideout and has his Meganium and . After beating the latter, he has a battle with Jō again with Meganium against Totodile. Totodile had trouble this time dealing with Tsubaki's Meganium as it was fully-evolved. However, Totodile took it out with a supereffective . This loss made Tsubaki realize what was going on with him and decides to team up with Jō to battle Team Rocket. Both Trainers manage to completely sweep them away. Archer, watching the whole thing, sends out his Houndoom. Jō deals with Houndoom while Tsubaki dealt with . With Houndoom and Koffing defeated, Team Rocket ends up disbanding. Tsubaki was last seen near Professor Elm's office where he overhears him having a conversation on the phone about Jō's progress. Tsubaki, having full respect for Jō, walks off with his Meganium into the sunset. Character In contrast to his rival, Jō, Tsubaki is more into Pokémon that are tough. This was evidenced during his first battle with Jō as a flashback tells the time he got Chikorita. Tsubaki gets disappointed if he loses. After taking on Team Rocket, Tsubaki realized what he did wrong and became friends with Jō, resulting in their teamwork in taking out the villainous team. Pokémon mod 3}}|0|1=Chikorita|2=Bayleef}} JBA.png |img_size=120px |cap=Tsubaki's mod 3}}|0|1=Chikorita|2=Bayleef}} |img2=Tsubaki Meganium JBA.png |img2_size=120px |epnum=JBA1 |epname=Aim to be the Strongest! The Hot-Blooded Brotherly Combination!! |desc=Tsubaki's first appeared as a and is his only known Pokémon. He got Chikorita in Professor Elm's lab. It first appeared during a battle with Totodile in which it lost. Chikorita evolved into a and then into a Meganium sometime before Jō met up with Tsubaki again in Team Rocket's hideout. Meganium was sent out to battle the grunts that reside there. It had a battle with Totodile once more in which the outcome was the same as last time. This battle made its Trainer respect Jō. As a result, both Meganium and Totodile teamed up to take on Team Rocket. Meganium was last seen with Tsubaki when he overheard a conversation that Professor Elm had on the phone. Meganium's known moves are , and .}} Category:Manga characters it:Tsubaki (JBA)